Cent douze drabbles vagabonds
by cigarettes and chocolate milk
Summary: Cent douze histoires de cent mots sur cent douze titres de chanson. Excipients notoires : bonne humeur, nostalgie, bêtise, dérives et romances plus on moins canoniques.
1. Préface

**Cent Douze Drabbles Vagabonds**

**Disclaimer**

Le titre est inspiré du recueil _Douze Contes Vagabonds,_ de Gabriel Garcia Marquez. Tous les évènements, personnages, lieux et créatures de _Fullmetal Alchemist_ sont la propriété intellectuelle de leur auteur. Je ne sais pas si les noms de chansons font l'objet d'un copyright, mais je n'en possède pas non plus les droits.

**Pourquoi cent douze ? Pourquoi drabbles ? Pourquoi vagabonds ?**

Mes études et ma vie professionnelles étant ce qu'elles sont (un long séjour au Purgatoire dans l'espoir fou d'une retraite avant soixante-dix ans), je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire, ou du moins d'écrire des textes longs. Plutôt que de laisser la vie savourer bassement cette victoire sur ma créativité, j'ai décidé de me livrer à l'écriture occasionnelle de drabbles de cent mots exactement, et d'en publier cent vingt.

Ces deux nombres sont parfaitement arbitraires ; ne vous y arrêtez pas.

Les thèmes en seront variés, avec une seule contrainte : ils devront avoir été inspirés par le nom d'une chanson, qui servira également de titre au drabble. Je me réserve le droit d'ignorer le ton et les paroles de la chanson si l'envie m'en prend, et même d'aller tout à fait à l'inverse de son message. Il y aura sans doute des choses assez variées, allant de la romance à l'esquisse de personnage en passant par toutes les nuances de la mélancolie geignarde et de la gauloiserie à deux balles.

À bon entendeur, salut !


	2. Lemon Tree

**Lemon tree** (Fool's Garden) :

Tous les jours, Riza Hawkeye passait devant ce citronnier, à grands pas, sans le remarquer, sans même lui accorder un coup d'œil ; il était pour elle comme un lampadaire, ou le lieutenant Havoc : un élément du décor … Et puis un jour qu'elle sortait, un peu lasse, de son bureau, elle vit devant le citronnier une silhouette connue, en grand uniforme et gants blancs, en train de cueillir des fruits avec un petit air de gamin pris en faute. Depuis, ce n'est plus un arbre perdu dans le lot commun des arbres, mais son arbre, son protégé, un être sacré. Passionnée, elle ?

* * *

Il y a peut-être un mot de trop, puisque cette cochonnerie de Word et le compteur de FF n'arrivent pas au même compte, mais ce n'est pas gravissime. Si ?


	3. No Milk Today

**No Milk Today** (The Beatles) :

La sentence était tombée, impitoyable, des lèvres du bourreau.

« Edward, bois ton verre de lait ! »

Il avait eu beau crier, courir en tous sens dans la petite maison, imiter les yeux de Bambi, rien n'y avait fait ; il était bloqué, seul avec cet écœurant liquide blanchâtre, dans un diabolique tête-à-tête. Mais, finalement, alors que ses lèvres effleuraient déjà leur terrible destin, il avait été gracié…

Dans une divine lumière matinale, elle était revenue dans la cuisine et avait conclu avec un sourire angélique, le doigt sur le rebord du verre : « Pas de lait, aujourd'hui … »

* * *


	4. Paint it Black

**Paint it Black** (The Rolling Stones) :

Edward Elric prit avec une délicatesse inhabituelle le bol, dans lequel clapotait un liquide noirâtre peu engageant, puis, avec un soupir, y trempa la paume de sa main, puis ses longs cheveux de séraphin. Un instant, il eut l'impression que la teinture n'imprégnait pas seulement ses cheveux, mais le pénétrait, l'imbibait, et noircissait, quelque part, au fond de sa poitrine, son cœur. La traction résolue d'une main affectueuse sur sa crinière le ramena à la réalité ; ses yeux croisèrent le sourire enfantin et gêné de Winry, et à son tour, il sourit … Trois mots d'elle chassèrent les ténèbres de son sang.

* * *


	5. Play with Fire

**Play with Fire **(The Rolling Stones) :

Aussi loin qu'il pût se souvenir, Roy avait toujours été fasciné par le feu. Même en tant qu'Alchimiste de Flamme, cette chaleur, cette étrange lumière dansante n'étaient jamais devenues habituelles : à chaque fois, le pouvoir de faire jaillir ces gerbes d'étincelles capricieuses et changeantes de son poing l'envoûtait ; personne ne pouvait comprendre, hormis Riza, ce qu'il ressentait alors, ce mélange d'excitation juvénile et de possession un peu malsaine qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il lançait, d'un air pourtant blasé et cynique, ses flammes. Jamais il n'avait ressenti la moindre crainte devant celles-ci, à peine de la préoccupation. Mais il avait fini par se brûler.

* * *

Oui, encore une chanson des Rolling Stones : il y en a quelques autres sur ma liste… Et évidemment, le drabble concerne le Flame Alchemist.


	6. Plouf !

**Plouf !** (Les Wriggles) :

Non, Roy Mustang ne l'avait pas vu venir, cette averse … Pas plus qu'il n'avait vu venir le sournois coup de pied retourné de Riza qui le fit partir à la renverse, alors qu'il allait faire montre de ses pouvoirs ; avec un charmant petit bruit aquatique, il était allé humecter son fond de pantalon dans une flaque, pendant que la coupable vidait ses armes sur l'Ishbal. Plouf, c'est aussi le bruit qu'avait fait sa dignité lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il allait commettre la plus grosse imprudence de sa carrière en combattant gants mouillés. Décidément, Roy Mustang aurait apprécié de posséder un parapluie.

* * *

Non non, avec ce titre-là, je ne pouvais décidément pas faire un drabble sérieux.


	7. Strange Attraction

**Strange Attraction** (The Cure) :

Quand j'ai vu ses yeux, je me suis dit que c'était terminé, que ma vie de chimère allait se finir là, comme ça, à cause de cette raclure d'écarlate ; mais il y avait aussi cette grande bringue d'armure vide, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir que ça se finisse comme ça. C'était peut-être le seul de la bande à pas me voir comme une vipère, comme un monstre … C'est con à dire, mais ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Et puis il y avait aussi cette envie qu'il ne lui arrive rien, que je me fasse tuer à sa place … Ca s'appelle l'empathie, je crois.

* * *


	8. Bang Bang

**Bang Bang** (Nancy Sinatra) :

Riza n'avait pas fait attention -elle était un peu fatiguée ce jour-là ; alors qu'elle pointait comme à son habitude son arme vers le Colonel pour le mettre au travail, le coup était parti. Le doit crispé sur la détente, elle avait vu avec appréhension son supérieur tacher de sang son bel uniforme bleu, puis se recroqueviller de douleur sur sa chaise. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du blessé pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, elle sentit une main gantée attraper son bras, et, sans comprendre comment, elle se trouva en train d'embrasser Roy Mustang. Elle ne regrettait pas tellement, en définitive, de lui avoir tiré dessus.

* * *

Je crois que la première fois que j'ai entendu cette chanson, c'était dans l'inénarrable _« Kill Bill »_ de Quentin Tarantino … Film ultra-violent mais très bonne B.O. :-p 


	9. Why Does My Heart Feel So Bad

**Why Does My Heart Feel So Bad** (Moby) :

Lorsque ses griffes s'allongèrent et transpercèrent l'homme à la cicatrice, Lust put presque sentir la douleur dans sa propre chair ; elle leva ses yeux froids, percés de pupilles verticales et rencontra le regard rouge de son adversaire. Bizarrement, en remarquant à quel point ces yeux étaient dénués de toute pitié, remplis de haine à son égard, elle eut un sentiment étrange – elle avait presque mal. Mais ce n'était pas possible ; elle n'avait pas d'âme, pas de souvenirs –elle n'était pas humaine. Alors pourquoi souffrait-elle ? Elle chassa toutes ces pensées d'un geste brusque ; elle n'était pas faite pour avoir des émotions.


	10. She's Electric

**She's Electric** (Oasis) :

La clef à molette, dans une superbe trajectoire incurvée, fut propulsée en quelques secondes de la main de la mécanicienne au crâne de l'alchimiste. Tandis qu'avec un son creux, elle heurtait le front de sa cible, Winry descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers de l'atelier Rockbell, poussa la porte, bouscula un peu sa grand-mère et eut un court temps d'arrêt, face aux deux frères. Edward, non sans appréhension, put voir un éclair passer dans les yeux de la jeune fille, et fit un pas en arrière ; peine perdue, en moins d'une seconde, elle s'était jetée sur lui et le serrait, un peu anxieuse, dans ses bras.


	11. Heart Shaped Box

**Heart Shaped Box** (Nirvana) :

« Colonel, un colis pour vous ! » Roy se tira d'un seul coup de la sieste comateuse où il végétait, sans enthousiasme, depuis le déjeuner ; avec une moue fatiguée, il entrouvrit les persiennes de son bureau, se remit d'aplomb et cria : « Entrez ! »

Havoc, pas plus dynamique que son supérieur, rentra, laissa une boîte rectangulaire et grise en papier kraft, et ressortit. Mustang commença à déchirer l'emballage, et découvrit une boîte de chocolats en forme de cœur rosâtre ; ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était vide, à l'exception d'une note sarcastique qui lui disait de se remettre au travail …


	12. Midnight Lullaby

**Midnight Lullaby** (Tom Waits) :

Roy Mustang abandonna doucement son sommeil de convalescent, le corps encore endolori des blessures qu'il avait reçues. Par un œil entr'ouvert, il put constater à travers la fenêtre qu'il faisait nuit noire ; seule la vacillante lumière d'un réverbère envoyait quelques rais de lumière sur son lit, et sur Riza Hawkeye, qui chantonnait une berceuse en passant sa main blanche dans les cheveux noirs de son colonel. En le voyant se réveiller, elle demanda à voix basse : « Bien dormi ? » Pour toute réponse, Roy se releva légèrement, repoussa calmement la couverture, et dit d'un air blasé : « Vous chantez faux. »

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, un peu de blues. La chanson est superbe, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'ironiser un peu...


	13. Little Girl Blue

**Little girl blue** (Stacey Kent) :

Toute seule dans le grand bureau vide, Riza eut l'impression d'être retournée dans sa lointaine enfance, quand elle passait des heures au milieu du cabinet de son père, à contempler les reliures des ouvrages d'alchimie ; elle eut une vague nostalgie de cette époque – pas encore de sang versé, pas encore d'expériences interdites, tout avait l'air tellement plus clair … Puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur une photo encadrée et jaunie de son colonel, encore imberbe. Elle s'assit en tailleur, puérile, derrière le bureau, et étira son large chandail jusqu'à ses chevilles. Avec un dernier regard pour la photographie, elle se dit que ça valait aussi la peine de grandir.

* * *

God ! … J'adore cette chanson. :-) 


	14. Le Bonheur est Nocturne

**Le Bonheur est Nocturne **(Comte de Fourques) :

Quand Winry revenait de nuit du petit hameau de Resembool, après quelques emplettes et qu'elle n'était pas complètement rassurée, il lui arrivait de laisser son esprit vagabonder, et de peupler les ténèbres de silhouettes familières. A la faveur de l'obscurité, elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer à ses côtés un certain alchimiste aux yeux dorés qui lui souriait doucement ; certaines fois, elle le remplaçait avec quelque ironie par l'image, plus vraie que nature, d'un colonel Mustang, qui l'accompagnait jusqu'à son palier. Là, elle congédiait d'un clignement d'yeux son garde du corps fictif, et, sous deux réverbères qui se penchaient au-dessus de sa tête comme des anges gardiens, rentrait chez elle.

* * *

N'aime bien Winry. :-)


	15. Des Armes

**Des Armes** (Noir Désir) :

Des armes. C'est tout ce qu'ils étaient pour leurs supérieurs, de simples outils qu'on envoyait ça et là selon les nécessités du front, des êtres dénués de toute volonté personnelle, interchangeables, qui se résumaient à des petits drapeaux sur une carte militaire. Lui-même, l'alchimiste de flamme, n'était qu'une arme plus puissante que les autres, vouée à tuer ou à mourir au champ d'honneur ; et pourtant, la simple existence d'une femme validait la sienne, garantissait son humanité, par une alchimie virtuose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, qui ne respectait aucune loi, et surtout pas celle de l'échange équivalent. Elle avait changé une arme en rose.

* * *

J'ai été malade ces temps-ci, et je n'ai pas publié depuis une bonne semaine. :-) J'espère que me rattrape un peu avec cette fic-là ; ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur cette chanson … 


	16. Pure Morning

**Pure Morning** (Placebo) :

Winry ne parvint à s'éveiller qu'en sentant à travers ses paupières closes la chaleur du soleil matinal, déjà haut dans le ciel. Presque aussitôt, elle entendit une cavalcade dans l'escalier, et vit déboucher dans son atelier un jeune blond, les cheveux dénoués, qui marqua un temps d'arrêt en constatant qu'elle était toujours couchée ; il avait l'air carrément angélique, comme ça, en plein milieu de la pièce, avec un rayon de soleil qui lui faisait comme une auréole. Le regard de la jeune fille s'arrêta, rêveur, sur l'épaule de l'alchimiste, là où sa chemise baillait un peu. Elle avait bien envie de profaner cet ange-là.

* * *


	17. Starlight

**Starlight** (Muse) :

Roy, accablé de fatigue, s'était couché. Tout le jour, il avait travaillé dans son bureau : faute de pouvoir rejoindre sa chambre, il avait chu sur quelque inconfortable sofa, et s'y était aussitôt endormi. Pendant qu'il sommeillait, Riza assise, cheveux dénoués, non loin de lui, rêvait éveillée.

Riza songeait et Roy dormait ; la nuit était douce. Des anges la parcouraient sûrement, car on y voyait passer, par moments, quelque lueur bleue qui paraissait une aile.

Tout reposait à Central.

Un croissant fin et clair brillait à l'occident, et Riza se demandait qui avait pu jeter cette faucille d'or dans le champ des étoiles.

* * *

Un petit hommage à « Booz endormi », de Victor Hugo, qui m'a fourni l'image finale de ce drabble … Sinon, rien que de très habituel : du royai, du rock, et un peu de n'importe quoi vaguement poétique. :-) 


	18. Break Through the Door

**Gotta Knock A Little Harder** **(Break through the door)** (Yoko Kanno) :

Le jour arriva enfin, où, de nouveau, Alphonse se retrouva face à la porte.

Elle était close, hermétiquement, irrémédiablement : il ne pouvait la franchir sans un sacrifice. Même corrompu, l'échange équivalent restait l'échange équivalent.

Il commença à y frapper, d'abord doucement, puis, de plus en plus fort. Alors qu'il heurtait l'un des battants massifs, qui tremblait sur ses gonds, petit à petit, des images de plus en plus nettes se formèrent dans son esprit, jusqu'à l'obséder complètement.

Des images de son frère.

Et ses coups redoublèrent d'intensité. Dans l'immense blancheur brumeuse qui l'entourait de toutes parts, il se mit à hurler, à demander désespérément qu'on vienne lui ouvrir ; du sang coulait le long de ses poings.

Puis, il s'affala, épuisé, contre la froideur sanglante de la porte des âmes.

Elle ne s'était même pas entr'ouverte. Le lancinant sourire d'Edward le hanta, encore et toujours, jusqu'à qu'il réalise que personne ne viendrait lui ouvrir. Il était _seul_.

Durant toutes ces années où il avait cherché le moyen de ramener son frère, il les avait tous perdus... Quelle ironie !

C'est lui qui leur avait claqué la porte au nez. Et maintenant, il voulait sortir, et ne pouvait plus.

Il recommença à frapper.

A chaque coup, il pouvait sentir sa fragile ossature s'ébranler un peu plus. Mais il s'en foutait royalement : plus il frappait, plus il s'échauffait ; plus il s'échauffait, plus il frappait. S'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte, il devait passer _au travers_.

Il _allait_ passer au travers.

Désormais, il souriait en se lançant de toutes ses forces contre elle, et la sentait, petit à petit, céder, se desserrer, pivoter de plus en plus vite.

Enfin, alors que son corps brisé se projetait une dernière fois, la porte s'ouvrit.

Et il s'éveilla.

* * *

J'étais très inspiré par cette chanson, alors je me suis autorisé une limite de trois cent mots, au lieu des cent habituels … Si ça vous chiffonne tant que ça, vous pouvez considérer les trois parties comme indépendantes, mais ce serait dommage. :-)

Non, ce n'est pas humoristique, et oui, une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est un cliffhanger/angst. D'ailleurs, ça n'est sensé être cohérent ni avec la manga, ni avec l'anime. C'est juste une idée qui m'est venue (en cours d'histoire de l'Islam médiéval, c'est mâââl, je sais.)

* * *

**Edit du 15 septembre 2008 :** Ayé, j'ai enfin eu le courage de corriger cette énorme faute d'anglais qui me narguait depuis deux ans ! Bravo moi.


	19. Take It As It Comes

**Take It As It Comes** (The Doors) :

Riza ne s'était pas perdue en circonlocutions. Calmement, avec un léger sourire ironique flottant sur ses lèvres blanches, elle avait annoncé au fullmetal : "Vous aimez Winry, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sur le coup, il avait poussé quelques borborygmes incohérents, avant de renverser convulsivement l'intégralité de sa tasse sur la belle moquette du Q.G. et de piquer un fard monstrueux ; un ange était passé, puis Hayate avait aboyé pour faire bonne mesure face à cette averse soudaine de thé à la menthe.

Une longue séquence de contestations aléatoires et confuses plus tard, Ed avait pris le dangereux parti d'en rire.

* * *

Je viens de relire le chapitre 58 du manga, et... non, vraiment, je ne pouvais pas rater ce passage. XD Bref, je l'ai un peu accommodé à ma sauce, mais l'esprit est là. :-p 


	20. Rain

**Rain** (Moby) :

Il pleuvait sur Resembool. Sur le toit de tôle de l'atelier, les gouttes se plaquaient, claquaient et résonnaient, avant d'aller finir dans quelque flaque ; à l'intérieur, Ed n'entendait que par bribes le martèlement apaisant de cette ondée d'été, qui se mêlait au son de la voix de Winry, dans la pièce attenante... Même en fermant les yeux, il ne pouvait les distinguer clairement.

Trisha lui avait un jour raconté que les averses étaient les larmes des étoiles, qui pleuraient d'être absentes du monde ; pourtant, dans le doux bruit de l'eau frappant aux fenêtres, il lui semblait entendre trois mots de celle qu'il aimait.

* * *

Edwin forever :3 


	21. Marguerite

**Marguerite** (Les Joyeux Urbains) :

« Riza, allez me chercher une marguerite », avait ordonné Roy. Non sans bougonner contre cet ordre étrange, la jeune femme s'était exécutée : elle était revenue avec une pâquerette radieuse, fraîchement cueillie, qu'elle avait cérémonieusement déposé dans les mains ouvertes de son supérieur. « Vous pouvez disposer », avait-t-il ensuite annoncé sur un ton sans appel, intriguant Riza ; lorsqu'elle entra à nouveau dans la pièce, elle trouva la fleur effeuillée, ses pétales épars sur le bureau, et un colonel qui arborait un sourire des plus ambigus en scrutant attentivement le pistil sinistré. Sans l'avoir vue revenir, il murmurait simplement, avec un plaisir certain : « Passionnément. »

* * *

La dernière fois que j'ai fait subir cela à une marguerite, je crois bien que c'est tombé sur « pas du tout. » 

(Kwak !) ... (Kwak !)

Heureusement que je ne crois pas aux présages.


	22. Insomnia

**Insomnia** (Faithless) :

Edward, allongé de tout son long sur le lit défoncé, eut un soupir d'aise : le matelas, conscient de recevoir un hôte de marque, épousait parfaitement la forme de son corps -simplement, ses automails s'enfonçaient un peu plus que ses membres d'origine, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Pourtant, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, il n'était pas encore endormi dans la tiédeur de ses draps ; par la fenêtre entr'ouverte, il contemplait le ciel lourd. Par instants, à travers les déchirures et les arabesques qui se formaient dans les nuages épais, il pouvait apercevoir un morceau de lune, qui lui semblait une boucle blonde.

* * *

Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, il ne pense pas à des « boucles blondes » pour rien. :-) 


	23. The Well Below The Valley

**The Well Below The Valley** (Magdalene Sisters) :

En entendant dans le sable la voix si particulière et chantante d'un puits, non loin de la dune où il se trouvait, Edward crut que ses sens l'avaient abusé. Cependant, le bruit entêtant de l'eau sur une pierre se poursuivait, de plus en plus proche ; en le suivant, Ed finit par arriver à une oasis abandonnée, encore verte pourtant, plantée de palmiers vieillissants. Son centre était un puits solitaire, en terre, cuit par le soleil, sans seau ni corde, qui bruissait dans le désert. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que l'alchimiste remarqua un jeune bédouin d'une dizaine d'années, blond, habillé comme un prince, qui plongeait ses mains dans l'eau et buvait en riant. Il s'approcha, souriant lui aussi, et demanda :

- Hé, petit, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

Le prince ne répondit pas. Il jeta un regard à l'azur au-dessus d'eux, et, comme si cette réponse suffisait, il répliqua par une autre question :

- Tu es un alchimiste, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais comment sais-tu...

Le fullmetal s'interrompit, à cause du distinct pressentiment qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse cette fois encore ; il laissa donc humblement l'enfant s'exprimer.

- C'est bien, tu entends aussi la voix du puits... S'il te plaît, transmute-moi un mouton...

* * *

Crossover avec... Saint-Exupéry ! XD 

Deux cents mots, parce que le _Petit Prince _les vaut bien. :-)


	24. What's The Use Of Getting Sober

**What's The Use Of Getting Sober** (Squirrel Nut Zippers) :

Un jour blafard se levait doucement sur la nuit blanche du colonel Mustang, dans les accords lourds du piano d'un bar, dans Ravel, dans un drôle d'arc-en-ciel, qui faisait vibrer la surface de son café noir. En face de ses yeux las, un certain nombre de verres vides où stagnaient des fonds alcoolisés reflétaient les éclats hâves du zinc éclairé par une aube cramoisie ; il eut un bâillement, puis un étirement mécanique et courbatu, et il se leva avec une certaine joie immorale, le plaisir païen d'avoir sacrifié au dieu des buveurs et des bluesmen. Alors à quoi bon rester sobre ?

* * *

C'est bizarre, comme ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics ont pu le remarquer, la soûlographie y tient une grande place. Non que je sois moi-même un ivrogne, mais tout de même, Alex Tassadar dont l'histoire commence par une cuite carabinée dans _L'éternité c'est long, surtout vers la fin_, Roy Mustang qui se beurre dès le second acte d'_Elève Mustang, peut mieux faire_, (quand j'y repense, quels titres à la con XD), encore une scène de ce genre prévue pour la suite de _Concerto pour Violons et épées_... 


	25. Face In A Cloud

**Face In A Cloud** (Audio Bullys) :

Il y a en vérité quelque chose d'apaisant, de profondément doux dans la rumeur lointaine de la mer, pensa Edward Elric en jetant un œil absent sur les nues, sur les cirrus, sur les nimbus, sur les moindres cumulus, qui poursuivaient leur chemin au ciel moucheté d'éclats laiteux. Sous ses bottes délacées le sable crissait, recouvrant en partie une montre d'argent qui ne serait bientôt plus qu'un objet banal, humble et oublié - le futur n'était pas là, mais dans les nuages, où l'alchimiste plongeait complaisamment ses accroche-cœurs blonds, tandis qu'une main familière se chargeait de le retenir sur terre.

* * *

Je sais que le rythme de publication n'a jamais été aussi lent, et je vais encore devoir répéter en guise d'excuses que je suis plus qu'overbooké. Par bonheur, je ne devrais pas tarder à cesser provisoirement toute forme de travail estudiantin, du moins pour deux mois et quelques. :-) 


	26. Things Have Changed

**Things Have Changed** (Bob Dylan):

Roy Mustang, tout de noir habillé, se tient sur le bord du quai où le train arrive en sifflant furieusement. Sous un ciel d'améthyste, il regarde les visages étranges des voyageurs défiler de plus en plus lentement, comme un carnaval grotesque et vaguement désolant. Ses yeux, mal habitués à la soudaine lumière qui jaillit des portes grandes ouvertes, se plissent et lui donnent l'air d'un assassin. Il a froid. D'un geste théâtral, il fait voler son imperméable poussiéreux et monte sur le marchepied. Le monde va de travers, pense-t-il alors qu'un permissionnaire non loin de lui allume une cigarette.

Autrefois, je m'en souciais ; mais les choses ont changé.

* * *

Premier drabble des vacances ! Il pleut, et Bob Dylan n'améliore guère mon humeur... :-( 


	27. Here Comes The Sun

**Here Comes The Sun** (The Beatles) :

Elle était boudeuse.

Une fois encore, les nuages sombres qui traversaient le ciel pommelé lui masquaient le soleil - une ondée d'été se préparait sans doute. Et en effet, à peine quelques instants plus tard, quelques gouttes furtives, puis abondantes vinrent effleurer ses longs cheveux blonds.

Mais le vent soufflait comme toujours au-dessus de la jeune fille. La pluie s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée ; un rayon perça à travers les cumulus qui fuyaient, vite suivi par un second, et elle fut bientôt au centre d'une averse de lumière.

Edward et le soleil, inconscients de l'accalmie qu'ils provoquaient, surgissaient.

* * *

Quel été pourri ! Je passe mon temps sous la pluie... -.- 


	28. Under The Bridge

**Under The Bridge** (Red Hot Chili Peppers) :

Le vent souffle sur les dunes - dans les marécages gorgés d'eau, un canard plonge, un cygne qui prend son élan pour regagner le ciel fait dans le silence un énorme bruit de voiles déployées ; les couleuvres glissent silencieusement sur la mousse ou bruissent dans les feuilles sèches ; de raides herbes tremblent dans le sable, au rythme du vent de mer. Parfois, au large, le jet puissant d'une baleine surgit et s'effondre aussitôt. Et là-bas, sous le pont, adossés contre une arche, deux anges blonds sont enlacés. Ils écoutent, muets, innocents, les houles de mer encore vierges des cris des hommes.

* * *

Ecrit sur une plage normande avant que ne surgisse un groupe de pique-niqueurs en tongs qui m'a bousillé mon inspiration. Vive le tourisme ! 


	29. Married with Children

**Married With Children** (Oasis) :

Comme tous les gosses profondément timides, Edward avait beaucoup de verve, pas mal de sarcasmes envers ses pairs, et de la maladresse à foison lorsqu'il s'agissait de comprendre ce que ressentaient les autres.

En présence de certaines personnes (peut-être eût-il plutôt fallu écrire « d'une certaine personne ») qu'il respectait et aimait, il perdait ces deux premières qualités ; pour conserver l'équilibre, sa maladresse prenait alors des proportions apocalyptiques. Sa façon brutale de détourner la conversation -ou de frapper celui qui en avait été l'instigateur- lorsqu'elle traitait de ces personnes en témoignait.

Oui, Edward était excessivement maladroit lorsqu'il s'agissait de Winry Rockbell.

* * *

L'idée du drabble vient tout droit du chap. 70 du manga... « Why did I fall for someone so weird ? » XD 


	30. L'Orage

**L'Orage** (George Brassens) :

_Ce que vous allez lire n'est pas exactement un drabble, du moins pas le drabble habituel ; il ne compte pas cent mots, mais un peu plus de mille cinq cent, ce qui est une grosse entorse à ma règle habituelle. (« _Quant aux longs poèmes,_ écrit Mallarmé, _nous savons ce qu'il en est : c'est la seule ressource de ceux qui ne peuvent en écrire de courts._ ») J'aurais dû le publier comme un OS à part, mais il se trouve que je l'ai écrit à partir de l'une des cent douze chansons de ma liste, et qu'il est rédigé dans un style assez similaire aux autres - de toute façon, c'est moi qui décide, non mais sans blague. (C'est quand même la dernière fois que je publie un texte aussi long dans cette fic-ci, sans quoi je ne m'en sortirai plus.) Bonne lecture tout de même !  
_

0.0.0

C'était une nuit orageuse. Le ciel était encombré de nuages sombres qui masquaient les étoiles et d'où tombait une pluie abondante, obstinée, tenace, qui trempait et glaçait impitoyablement. Comme si cette manifestation de colère ne suffisait pas, le ciel gratifiait aussi les habitants de Resembool d'éclairs fréquents, qu'accompagnaient avec quelques secondes de décalage des déflagrations caverneuses. Les murs de l'atelier étaient battus par cette ire céleste, si bien qu'ils tremblaient.

Le bruit fracassant des gouttes frappant de plein fouet les vitres semblait fasciner Edward qui collait son front brûlant contre une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, y laissant une large tache de buée. Les sens absorbés par l'extraordinaire spectacle que livraient les éléments, les yeux perdus dans l'étendue liquide qu'était devenue la campagne d'Amestris, l'ouïe aux aguets pour surprendre les coups de tonnerre, il n'entendit pas une voix féminine, ferme malgré un léger chevrotement, qui lui disait qu'il allait faire monter sa fièvre s'il restait à son poste d'observation.

Le jeune homme, qui avait traversé les portes de la vérité pour venir arracher, noyé dans son propre sang, son corps et celui de son frère au néant, ne semblait pas considérer qu'un rhume constituait un risque considérable.

Pinako Rockbell soupira ; l'obstination de l'alchimiste de métal n'avait pas diminué avec le temps, loin de là - bien sûr, il était bien trop fier pour avouer qu'il avait froid, mais elle sentit qu'il serait plus sensible aux injonctions d'une certaine mécanicienne dont la clef à molette constituait un argument de poids...

Le tonnerre redoubla ; Edward reprit avec d'autant plus d'attention son observation de la tempête, qui se zébrait d'éclairs dont chacun éclairait furtivement son visage pâle. Pinako renonça à lui faire quitter le courant d'air où il se tenait, absorbé dans ses pensées, moucha l'unique chandelle qui éclairait la pièce, et monta se coucher. A la lumière d'un éclair, elle vit dans l'escalier sa petite-fille, interdite, qui couvait d'un regard inquiet son ami d'enfance. L'aïeule reprit sa montée, songeant que cinq ans avaient passé depuis la fin de la dictature des homoncules, et que pourtant seul Alphonse avait montré un peu plus de maturité qu'auparavant. Par malheur, c'était peut-être celui qui en avait le moins besoin...

Winry se décida à franchir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du rez-de-chaussée, et à s'approcher furtivement d'Edward. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à trouver que sa pose romantique, les yeux perdus dans l'orage, avait un aspect ridicule ; du reste, il avait sérieusement froid, et se lassait de la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer. La jeune femme qui se tenait maintenant derrière lui, au contraire, ne trouvait cette tempête ni banale, si fastidieuse, mais vaguement inquiétante. L'obscurité du ciel avait quelque chose d'angoissant, de viscéralement attristant ; elle en avait la gorge un peu nouée. Ed se retourna silencieusement et surprit son regard soucieux ; il ne se posait guère de questions sur cette amie d'enfance trop bien connue. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent pourtant un long instant sur elle, peut-être simplement parce qu'elle était charmante ainsi, un peu inquiète, les cheveux en désordre, en train de donner un tour plus décent à sa chemise de nuit. Peut-être aussi éprouvait-il le besoin (certes bienveillant, mais tout de même assez machiste) de la protéger, comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé.

- Tu es pâle, articula Winry avec embarras, tu n'as pas froid ?

Edward hocha la tête avec un mince sourire.

- Un peu, concéda-t-il.

Puis, désignant du regard le léger habillement nocturne de la jeune femme, il poursuivit, goguenard :

- Et toi, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais un peu plus te couvrir ?

- Moi, de toute façon, je montais me coucher, mentit-elle avec aplomb. Tu devrais déjà dormir aussi, tu sais, tu n'as pas bonne mine.

Edward leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Cette scène pour un simple rhume lui semblait un abus flagrant de mélodrame ; toutefois, il devait avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme, et qu'il irait mieux après s'être étendu quelques instants. Il fit part de cette remarque à Winry, esquissa trois pas, et se laissa tomber lourdement dans un vieux canapé défoncé un mètre plus loin. Elle-même se posa légèrement sur une chaise en face dudit canapé ; un court silence s'ensuivit, après quoi elle attrapa en haut d'un tas de linge une vieille couverture, qu'elle lança sur le blondinet qui frissonnait encore.

- Sale temps, hein ? commenta-t-il d'une voix absente.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- C'est par un temps comme ça que j'ai essayé de ramener maman, continua-t-il, plus absent que jamais. La pluie sur mes blessures faisait atrocement mal.

Winry ne sut que répondre.

- Il faisait au moins aussi sombre, mais il ne pleuvait pas autant.

La voix du jeune homme s'altéra légèrement. Bien sûr, ces considérations sinistres provoquèrent un long silence embarrassé, durant lequel aucun des deux jeunes gens ne pipa mot. Un coup de tonnerre déchira ce mutisme opaque ; la surprise fut telle que Winry ne put réprimer un sursaut nerveux, qui n'échappa pas à Edward.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, s'excusa-t-il précipitamment.

En guise de réponse, il sentit la main de Winry se poser fermement sur son front ; la mécanicienne décréta avec autorité qu'il était _très_ fiévreux, et qu'il ferait mieux de dormir plutôt que de dire des insanités. On sentait une pointe d'angoisse dans sa voix.

Edward attrapa cette main avant qu'elle ne se retirât, et, en la serrant doucement, affirma avec la voix la plus rassurante possible qu'il allait bien. Ce stratagème, qu'il avait souvent utilisé pour tranquilliser la jeune fille, échoua, soit qu'elle s'y fût habituée à la longue, soit qu'elle trouvât réellement que l'état du jeune homme était menaçant. Elle dégagea sèchement ses doigts de l'étreinte, se releva, et affirma un peu haut qu'elle allait se coucher, plus par malaise que par agacement.

Entre-temps, la maladie d'Edward était entrée dans une phase moins glorieuse et moins digne, à savoir une série d'éternuements sonores, de reniflements compulsifs et de mouchages bruyants. Le malade y perdait en élégance, mais ces manifestations physiologiques eurent le don de donner des remords à Winry, qui déjà s'engageait dans l'escalier. Un instant, elle caressa le projet de le laisser agoniser d'une pneumonie en bas, puisqu'il avait réussi à lui causer une telle terreur par son lugubre babil, mais elle se convainquit finalement avec un soupir d'adopter option plus sympathique. Edward n'avait pas de chambre où il pût être au chaud dans l'atelier ; comme elle ne tenait pas à avoir sa mort sur la conscience, Winry décida de lui céder la sienne, et revint le chercher par le fond de pantalon.

Ed fut plus que surpris de ce geste de générosité inattendu. Mais il ne put exprimer d'objection valable, attendu que ses éternuements fréquents diminuaient de beaucoup sa capacité d'élocution, et se retrouva bientôt, plus fiévreux et reniflant que jamais, sur le matelas qui occupait le coin gauche de la chambre de son amie d'enfance, tandis qu'elle-même était sur le point de descendre prendre sa place sur le canapé. Le tonnerre, dont les coups étaient de plus en plus espacés, provoquait toujours des sursauts nerveux chez Winry, dont il se sentait un peu responsable. Lui et ses pensées macabres...

Il décida de se rattraper (ou de s'enfoncer) en tentant à nouveau de la tranquilliser, profitant d'une double accalmie de l'orage et de son rhume.

- Je t'ai fait passer une drôle de soirée, hein ? commença-t-il en se levant pour la retenir.

- Ca, on peut dire que tu n'en rates pas une. Déjà que je suis tendue, à cause cet orage...

Comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'Edward la retienne, elle ne fit aucune difficulté à revenir s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit. La situation, pensa-t-il, est un peu cliché ; l'orage, la maladie, l'échange de lits... On eût dit un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose. _(Une mauvaise fan-fiction à l'eau de rose, peut-être ?)_

L'éclair suivant, comme il se doit, les jeta dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'aspect passionné de la scène fut, il est vrai, un peu désacralisé par un autre éternuement retentissant d'Edward, qui fit tomber les deux jeunes gens à la renverse sur le lit.

- Avoue, murmura Winry sarcastiquement, que tu l'as fait exprès.

- Tiens, tu vas mieux, toi, répondit sur le même ton l'enrhumé, en effleurant d'une main audacieuse la joue de son amie.

- Tu vas me refiler ta grippe, crétin, rétorqua-t-elle - elle démentait ses propres paroles en se blottissant complaisamment contre l'alchimiste.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas retourner dans cet infâme canapé, en bas ? continua-t-il, incrédule, en glissant un baiser dans son cou.

La lumière d'un autre éclair les vit enlacés, et la noirceur fut à nouveau complète.

0.0.0

Les rayons du soleil matinal entraient par les vitres dans la chambre inondée de lumière, dont les draps en désordre avaient été quittés depuis peu par leurs hôtes. Traversant la baie vitrée encore trempée par l'orage de la veille, les rais se décomposaient et recouvraient la pièce de taches de couleur, dont chacune était un arc-en-ciel. Le bleu tout à fait vierge du ciel faisait écho à ces couleurs délavées - le lendemain d'un orage a toujours des accents de triomphe.

En bas, alors qu'Edward et Winry descendaient prendre leur petit déjeuner, Pinako trouva qu'ils avaient l'air étrangement plus adultes. Néanmoins, Winry semblait un peu grippée...

* * *

Pour la petite histoire (inintéressante), je l'ai écrit entièrement lors d'une nuit d'orage au fond d'un manoir normand. Et quoi qu'on en dise, ça fout quand même vachement les jetons, une nuit d'orage dans un grand manoir vide. :-) 


	31. The Persistence Of Loss

**The Persistence of Loss** (Nine Inch Nails) :

Il arrivait à Edward de se réveiller en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, hagard, attisé par quelque rêve ancien qu'il croyait oublié ou par la vision surréelle de son frère dévoré par la porte, de ses membres en train de se décomposer, comme si tous les instants heureux depuis ce jour n'avaient été que des hallucinations, le ramenant à la seule réalité existante, celle de sa faute. Il jetait alors un regard sur Winry endormie, dans la plénitude alanguie du repos, et avait l'impression d'avoir crié lorsqu'elle ouvrait un œil embrumé.

« Mets-la en veilleuse, Ed... »

Il n'y a décidément rien de plus réconfortant qu'un sarcasme nocturne...

* * *

Désolé s'il n'y a pas eu d'updates depuis un moment ; ce n'est pas tellement l'inspiration qui manque, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver mes textes trop fades, trop mièvres, trop durs, trop rapides, trop lents, trop peu drôles, pas assez sérieux ou trop mal écrits à la relecture, ce qui m'a fait détruire un nombre conséquent de brouillons, voire de fictions déjà publiées. 


	32. I'll Be Back

**I'll Be Back** (The Beatles) :

Il était arrivé en sifflotant un vieil air oublié, dans un grand manteau brun effrangé qui s'enroulait autour de ses épaules et flottait dans le vent estival ; il était arrivé sous un étrange chapeau de feutre noir, et ses longues mèches blondes semblaient les enluminures d'un manuscrit ancien sur sa peau hâlée ; il était arrivé, et un étrange symbole qu'on aurait cru être celui d'un magicien ornait son dos : une croix s'y mêlait avec un serpent, comme sur le caducée des prêtres antiques ; il était arrivé d'un pas pesant et grave, dans le long froufroutement de ses vêtements poussiéreux, à travers un air chaud qu'agitaient ses amples mouvements, comme s'il dansait ou glissait avec élégance ; il était arrivé, avait poussé avec lenteur la porte vitrée dont les caractères gravés commençaient à s'estomper, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait ; il avait posé son chapeau, son long manteau de sable sur la table, et s'était assis, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis, il avait tendu une main gantée de noir et saisi sans se hâter un verre, dans lequel il avait bu, visiblement heureux, une longue gorgée d'eau fraîche. Et maintenant, la mécanicienne le regardait fixement, comme hypnotisée, sans croire ce que ses yeux lui révélaient.

« Ed... murmura-t-elle. Ed, c'est toi ? »

L'homme ne sembla d'abord pas entendre. Il leva vers elle des yeux où se lisait une incompréhension massive, opaque, absolue ; les iris ocres, semblables à de minuscules tournesols, suivaient tous ses mouvements. Un sourire éclaira enfin le visage enluminé d'Edward ; il écarta une mèche blonde, finit son verre d'eau et répondit. L'espace d'un regard, les deux jeunes gens qui se croyaient dans des mondes différents, qui avaient tant attendu de se revoir se retrouvèrent, s'unirent, dans un geste de tendresse silencieux et immobile.

« Tu as vu, Winry ? ... J'ai grandi. »

* * *

Trois cent mots, parce que j'ai eu soudain beaucoup de choses à écrire en écoutant cette chanson... Stupide inspiration qui n'arrive jamais quand on le veut. 


	33. The Sound Of Silence

**The Sound of Silence **(Simon & Garfunkel) :

Aussi étrange (ou banal) que cela puisse paraître, il est des personnes pour qui parler n'est pas nécessaire ; un regard, un instant de mutisme, deux notes de piano suffisent amplement à ces êtres transparents pour exprimer en silence ce qu'ils veulent dire. Ainsi les yeux de Riza Hawkeye en disaient-ils fabuleusement plus que ce que les paroles qu'elle prononçait ; il fallait pourtant savoir en décoder le langage secret, déchiffrer toutes les intonations, les nuances, les inflexions et les arcanes de ces yeux vermeils.

Fort heureusement, la jeune femme avait un supérieur qui lisait de façon admirable dans les regards.

* * *

Aucun rapport avec les paroles de la chanson, ce coup-ci. :p 


	34. El Condor Pasa

**El Condor Pasa** (Simon & Garfunkel) :

- En fait, s'exclama Alphonse à l'adresse de l'homme à la cicatrice, vous avez un problème d'image - il vous faudrait un conseiller en communication.

- Plaît-il ?

- 'Chais pas, mais moi, si je voulais être crédible en vengeur du désert, j'essaierais d'avoir un peu plus de style, de classe, quoi. Je vous vois bien arrivant sur un cheval noir, avec un sombrero et un poncho, genre révolutionnaire mexicain, sombre et solitaire ; ça serait bien plus cool que vos tirades sur la vengeance et sur le sang d'Ishbal.

Jamais Scar n'avait autant mesuré le fossé qui séparait les générations.

* * *

Du grand n'importe quoi. :D  



	35. When I Get Home

**When I Get Home** (The Beatles) :

Mustang regarda des ses yeux las le sourire tendu de son subordonné ; tous deux avaient le visage tiré, et affichaient un air d'abattement, de harassement, de faiblesse et de dégoût. Hughes réitéra son sourire, comme s'il essayait de convaincre le major de sourire à son tour ; mais Roy regardait, absent, de ses yeux de marbre perdus dans le vague, on ne sait quoi. Ses lèvres, après avoir laissé passer un léger soupir, murmurèrent :

« Maes, si jamais je reviens d'ici...

- Non, corrigea Hughes, soudain confiant, non, reprit-il, _quand _nous reviendrons d'ici ! »

Roy sourit enfin.


	36. Feeling Good

**Feeling Good** (Muse) :

Le soleil se lève paresseusement au-dessus de l'atelier endormi ; Edward ouvre un œil enténébré, puis un autre, s'étire, bâille sans retenue et se met sur son séant. Son premier regard, comme le rituel du lever le stipule, est pour l'aurore. Une fois qu'il a constaté que c'est bien un jour neuf qui commence, un jour libre et vierge de toute action, l'alchimiste se redresse, et accomplit le second cérémonial du début sa journée ; regarder Winry terminer paisiblement sa nuit dans la lumière nouvelle. Enfin, vient le troisième et dernier rite qui ouvre un nouveau jour : se sentir bien.


	37. Les Amours d'Antan

**Les Amours d'Antan** (George Brassens) :

« Winry, il doit exister une photo de vous, quelque part dans mes vieux papiers, où l'on vous voit porter ces hideux treillis que vous aimiez tant – ou plutôt l'un de ces vêtements désespérément noirs qui encombraient vos armoires et qui exprimaient votre "révolte contre la société capitaliste."

Sur ce cliché, vous me considérez probablement avec un regard de défi, grave, les sourcils froncés ; ou bien luttant contre un fou-rire inexpliqué.

Peut-être qu'un jour, je la retrouverai – je la tirerai d'un vieux dossier en carton craquant, jauni, effrangé, dont les coutures à demi arrachées tiendront à peine ensemble ; je la prendrai précautionneusement, du bout des doigts, pour ne pas abîmer le papier glacé devenu cassant au fil des ans ; je le porterai en pleine lumière, pour la voir à mon aise ; j'aurai probablement un sourire amusé – ironique, même, mais amical, semblable à celui que j'adressais à la vraie adolescente que vous étiez ; oui, celui-là même qui vous vexait tant, qui vous faisait dire que je me prenais au sérieux.

Puis, avec lenteur, nostalgique, le sourire s'effaçant peu à peu sur mon visage, je la remettrai dans son dossier, le fermerai tout aussi précautionneusement que je l'avais ouvert et le rangerai sur une étagère ; alors viendra la seconde fraction du souvenir.

Je fermerai les yeux et vos contours de papier s'animeront dans mon esprit, le sang enflammera vos veines jaunies, marbrera à nouveau vos mains ; la vie remplira et saturera votre corps, versera en vous ses couleurs, ce dégradé de chairs pâles auxquelles elle donnera un nouveau relief ; sous mes paupières closes, vous vous débattrez pour vivre un instant de plus. Puis, vous vous estomperez ; au moment ou je croirai pouvoir saisir votre image, vous deviendrez floue, incertaine, perdue dans un épais brouillard ; enfin, lorsqu'un bâillement me secouera, je vous verrai, toute petite, partir gaiement vers mon oubli.

Alors je me frotterai les yeux, et j'y trouverai avec surprise une larme ténue, à peine perceptible, qui me fera sourire encore.

Winry, je vous aime. »

* * *

Drabble atrocement niaiseux qui ne respecte pas la limite de mots, mais que j'aime bien pour des raisons mystérieuses. :-) 


	38. Boomerang

**Boomerang** (Serge Gainsbourg) :

La nostalgie, c'est vraiment comme un coup de soleil : sur le coup, ça ne fait pas mal ; c'est quand on revient chez soi, le soir, que cela commence à brûler, à démanger...

Roy Mustang en sait quelque chose : le souvenir des jours passés lui revient comme un boomerang ; frappé de plein fouet, abattu dans son (modeste) élan de travail, il regarde avec l'angoisse et la ferveur de ses vingt ans les feuilles tomber dans la cour du quartier général.

Il voudrait bien se lever, quitter la pièce, essayer d'oublier ; les yeux de Riza ramènent sans cesse ce boomerang vers son cœur.

* * *

Gainsbourg étant dans mon univers musical synonyme de classe absolue. 8) 


	39. Please Mister Postman

**Please Mister Postman** (The Beatles) :

Winry, avant que tout ce qui était arrivé n'arrivât, n'attendait pas le facteur avec une impatience particulière. Son passage était un événement banal, habituel, somme toute assez insignifiant...

Comment se fait-il qu'elle l'attende aujourd'hui avec tant d'impatience ? Qu'elle soit si découragée de savoir que comme la veille, et l'avant-veille, et tous les jours qui ont précédé, il n'a pas de lettre pour elle ? Qu'elle contemple la sacoche du postier avec tant d'impatience et d'inquiétude ? Qu'une simple enveloppe ait pour elle une telle importance ?

Indice : la solution de ce mystère porte un manteau rouge.

* * *

De retour de Normandie (très) profonde avec un drabble tout chaud à peine sorti du four. :) 


	40. Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For

**I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For **(U2) :

Edward avait toujours été à la recherche de quelque chose ; il avait toujours poursuivi de toute son âme téméraire, de toute son audace démesurée une fin qui lui restait voilée – cette aspiration avait pris plusieurs figures, sans jamais combler l'alchimiste.

De résurrection en pierre philosophale, il lui était toujours resté un vide, un besoin, un désir douloureux à combler dont il ne pouvait se défaire, si ardents que fussent ses efforts ; même dans la paix retrouvée, demeurait cette faim insatiable dont il ne connaissait même pas l'objet.

Et pourtant, celle qu'il avait toujours cherchée était juste son nez ; elle l'attendait.

* * *

Petite mise à jour en passant... C'est la quarantième :-D 


	41. Who Wants to Live Forever

**Who Wants to Live Forever** (Queen) :

Le regard d'Hohenheim parcourut avec une interminable lenteur la forêt qui s'obombrait devant lui, brumeuse ; c'était un autre crépuscule nuageux qui tombait, habituel, devant ses yeux soûlés de la lumière des sommets. Sans surprise, il vit l'ombre glisser calmement sur la cime des pins, les grands érables danser dans les dernières lueurs du soir et l'obscurité gravir la montagne jusqu'à venir toucher, comme du bout des doigts, son imperméable poussiéreux.

Toute admiration, tout émerveillement avaient péri en lui ; seul, un dernier sentiment lui montait encore à la gorge comme un fiel amer et douloureux, sans qu'il songeât à le repousser - l'ennui.

* * *

Parce que ça doit être assez barbant, à la longue, d'être immortel. 


	42. Les Papillons Noirs

**Les Papillons Noirs **(Serge Gainsbourg) :

Cela avait été une longue soirée pour le général de brigade Roy Mustang, passée en fastidieuses mondanités entrecoupées de verres d'alcools hétéroclites.

De loin, mal à l'aise dans une improbable robe de soirée, Riza le regardait à la dérobée en maudissant silencieusement toutes ces femmes brillantes –au sens propre, car elles étaient ornées de pied en cap de bijoux clinquants, comme des arbres de Noël– qui entouraient son supérieur, impeccable dans son smoking sombre, lequel semblait attiré comme un papillon noir par l'éclat de ces pierreries.

Mais à la vérité, le papillon ne s'en souciait guère, absorbé par la pensée tendre et amusée du dépit de sa subordonnée ; bien sûr, aucune de ces jeunes femmes aussi prestes sur leurs immenses talons hauts ne pouvait imaginer le charme qu'une démarche hésitante et maladroite avait à ses yeux ; pas plus qu'elles n'imaginaient, dans leurs tenues étudiées jusqu'au plus petit détail, comment une mise négligée et gauche pût lui être si charmante ; même leur regard, direct et audacieux, ne soutenait pas la comparaison face à celui, timide et détourné, de Riza, gênée de se trouver dans cocktail au lieu d'arpenter un champ de bataille.

Parfois, les papillons de nuit ont mieux à faire que de suivre les lumières.

* * *

Oui, ça fait deux cents mots. Oui, c'est pas mal niais, comme texte. Non, je ne ressens aucun sentiment de honte à l'idée de le publier. :D

(D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé d'essayer d'updater cette fiction tous les vendredis, à partir de dorénavant et sans préavis. Juste un essai, pour voir si je peux mieux m'astreindre de cette façon à des publications régulières...)


	43. Wake up Dead Man

**Wake up Dead Man** (U2) :

Le dernier coup aurait dû laisser Edward au tapis pour de bon. Lorsque le poing de l'homonculus s'était abattu sur son crâne, il y avait eu un craquement distinct, et il avait volé à plusieurs mètres avant de rouler, ensanglanté, dans la poussière ; aucun homme ne pouvait survivre à un tel traitement de la part de Greed – du moins ce dernier en était-il persuadé.

Mais dans la pénombre du manoir de Dante, il voyait toujours luire les deux globes dorés dans l'obscurité : le fullmetal étendu sur le sol continuait à le regarder, sans haine, avec une détermination aussi brûlante qu'elle était tenace ; vraiment, pensa l'homonculus, ce gamin avait la vie dure... Où trouvait-il la force de se relever encore et encore, alors même que la supériorité de son adversaire était si évidente ?

Il serait facile de faire dans l'eau de rose, d'évoquer un grand sentiment pour expliquer cet entêtement de mulet ; ne parlons ni d'amour, ni d'amitié, ni d'honneur, encore moins de quelque instinct de survie que ce soit. L'alchimiste de métal était juste obstiné, plus obstiné que quiconque pouvait l'être, et il _savait_ qu'il n'avait pas le _droit_ de mourir ; on l'attendait.

Il se releva.

* * *

Un chouia en retard, voilà le drabble hebdomadaire ; une réécriture du combat Greed/Ed, parce que quand même, ce brave fullmetal est diablement têtu. 


	44. The Importance Of Being Idle

**The Importance Of Being Idle** (Oasis) :

Edward était allongé de tout son long sur l'herbe défendue du parc public, si calme qu'à quelques pas de lui les moineaux venaient picorer et pépier sans s'effaroucher de sa présence ; le long de sa joue, une marguerite se balançait doucement dans la brise printanière.

- C'est marrant, pensa-t-il, pourquoi n'ai-je jamais remarqué que c'était si agréable de ne rien faire ?

A travers ses yeux mi-clos, il entrevit une silhouette féminine se pencher au-dessus de lui et lui masquer le soleil ; sous l'ombre blonde et indolente de Winry Rockbell, il comprit pourquoi le désœuvrement ne l'ennuyait plus.

* * *

Et bien sûr, le thème de ce drabble n'a _absolument_ rien à voir avec le début de mes vacances. :) 


	45. Holding Out For A Hero

**Holding Out for a Hero** (Frou Frou) :

Edward n'était pas précisément le modèle du chevalier plus grand que nature, tout de blanc vêtu, chevauchant une flamboyante monture et pourfendant d'une quelconque épée chantante d'horribles monstres ; et pour cause : il préférait le noir, allait à pied, et sa silhouette n'avait que peu de points communs avec celle d'une armoire à glace.

Cependant, cet alchimiste de format réduit possédait dans les profondeurs de sa petite âme des immensités insoupçonnées de courage. Point n'était besoin à ce moderne paladin de baguenauder dans une armure damasquinée ou d'étaler des quintaux de masse musculaire : il y avait dans ce bref héros une telle volonté que les glaives des anciens chevaliers semblaient des coupe-papier en comparaison.

Et puis, à quoi bon un blanc destrier, lorsqu'on a un automail ?

* * *

Je sors d'une grosse période de concours en tous genres qui m'a empêché de tenir le rythme de publication dont j'avais convenu, mais les prochaines semaines vont être plus calmes ; je devrais pouvoir assurer un rythme plus soutenu. Un affectueux merci à ceux qui lisent encore malgré mon honteux manque de sérieux :-) 


	46. As a Judgement

**As a Judgement** (Enio Morricone) :

Jean Havoc regarda avec incrédulité sa conquête du soir dernier marcher dans les rues de Central au bras d'un Mustang plus radieux et altier que jamais ; son esprit, l'espace d'un instant, mit en place un subtil mécanisme de défense qui le convainquit qu'il devait être le jouet d'une illusion, ou d'une tragique ressemblance. Mais au fur et à mesure que le couple se rapprochait d'un pas égal, la confusion ne fut plus possible : son supérieur venait de le coiffer au poteau, une fois encore. Tandis que son visage prenait cette expression d'abattement complet et désespéré qui lui va si bien, la jeune femme le dépassa en tournant ostensiblement la tête dans une autre direction.

Et l'écho de ses pas résonnait sur le pavé humide comme autant d'insultes...

* * *

Pauvre Havoc. :,(

(Edit du 20/02/08 : Après vérification, Havoc s'appelle bien "Jean" ; c'est corrigé, merci de me l'avoir signalé!)


	47. Golden Slumbers

**Golden Slumbers** (The Beatles) :

Il ne fait pas encore nuit à Briggs ; pourtant l'obscurité rôde, erre dans les recoins sombres et attend son heure.

Edward connaît maintenant des ténèbres si absolues que toute forme y promène une lueur et y devient l'espoir, peut-être la promesse d'une aurore. Ces ténèbres sont aussi en lui ; une dévorante obscurité l'habite, étrange et familière, comme un fauve farouche qu'on n'apprivoise jamais vraiment.

On n'oublie pas les noirceurs de la Porte ; dans l'ombre cependant, l'alchimiste tient tout contre lui une mèche de cheveux blonds, et rêve. Pauvre nuit blafarde ! Elle n'est rien en comparaison de ce qui luit dans ce poing-là.

* * *

Un drabble en passant, juste pour vous montrer que je n'oublie pas cette fiction ; c'est un léger EdWin, très allusif et un peu incompréhensible. :)

Je n'en suis pas très content, mais j'y ai déjà passé un temps trop faramineux pour que je m'abstienne de le publier...


	48. Army Dreamers

**Army Dreamers** (Kate Bush) :

_Pourquoi s'était-il engagé, au juste ? _La question hantait Roy devant le cercueil qui passait, porté comme un insecte lugubre par les huit jambes bottées de quatre hommes en uniforme noir.

_Par ambition ? _Les pas de la procession funèbre claquaient maintenant sur le pavé mouillé ; un coin du drapeau vert et or traînait dans l'ornière et se tachait d'argile rouge sang.

_Par cupidité ? _Les poignées d'étain luisaient sous l'étendard trempé – les porteurs hésitèrent un instant, puis descendirent d'un geste mécanique la dépouille dans la fosse sombre.

_Par colère ? _La première poignée de terre claqua sur le tissu sali, tache foncée dans l'obscurité de la tombe, bientôt suivie par une pluie de boues dissemblables, grises et pourpres.

_Comment pouvait-on choisir de mourir ?_ Le colonel hasarda un dernier regard dans le caveau avant qu'il ne fût entièrement refermé : quoique le cercueil ne fût pas enterré bien profond, il eut un grand vertige, comme devant un abîme immense.

Le jeune homme qu'on préparait à l'éternité sous la stèle de marbre blanc qui embrasait toute cette noirceur aurait dû être artiste – _il n'avait jamais eu de quoi s'acheter une guitare. _Il aurait pu devenir un grand avocat _– il n'avait jamais connu d'école. _Il aurait pu être père_. _

_Il n'avait même pas atteint vingt ans ; au lieu de tout cela, il avait rêvé d'être soldat_.

Roy soupira.

* * *

Moi, en revanche, je ne suis pas mort. (Pour l'instant !) Par contre, cette fiction risque de devenir un peu plus expérimentale dans les jours qui vont suivre. :)


	49. Going the Distance

**Going the Distance **(Cake) :

Le vent soufflait librement sur les cimes des pins aux garde-à-vous, et secouait les parasols qui semblaient de grandes dames blanches et voilées guettant les bateaux sur l'océan... Ce vent de mer dans la crinière d'Edward n'était plus vraiment une caresse, mais plutôt ce geste fraternel et affectueux d'ébouriffer des cheveux trop bien peignés, car sa tendresse pour la nature avait perdu toute langueur – la mer était comme un vieux camarade qu'on rencontre après des années et avec qui on retrouve tout de suite l'intimité d'autrefois. Il se sentait jeune, plein de vigueur, prêt à faire ravaler ses mots à quiconque l'avait insulté ; ses blessures ne le faisaient plus souffrir, il avait oublié ses bandages : il n'avait plus à se tenir courbé, et son regard pouvait se porter au loin sur les mâts qui hérissaient l'horizon bleuté. Il lui semblait que ses pieds nus dans le sable en tiraient la vigueur et la chaleur – qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais l'arracher à cette terre contre son désir.

Il jeta alors un regard derrière lui, sur le chemin creux bordé de hautes herbes qui l'avait amené sur la plage, et songea au passé. On ne lui avait pas donné une semaine à vivre : il avait dû choisir son cercueil et rédiger son testament. On voulait le forcer à se confesser ; il n'avait jamais cessé de penser qu'en fin de compte, tout irait bien. On le voyait déjà dans le confort de la tombe, on se croyait déjà débarrassé de son poids, on en parlait au passé, comme s'il ne devait jamais revenir ; cette vie végétative, cette convalescence que tous prenaient pour une agonie semblaient devoir couronner une vie ratée, sur laquelle on s'apitoyait à merci. Personne ne comprenait ce qui l'attachait encore à cette existence, sans amour et sans haine, sans œuvre, sans famille – sans fil d'Ariane auquel s'accrocher sortir du labyrinthe de son indifférence. Ce désir instinctif d'_exister_, qui pouvait le comprendre ? Chacun croyait qu'il fallait un dieu pour ressusciter, que Lazare ne pouvait se relever lui-même ; mais Edward se serait relevé, ne serait-ce que pour donner tort à tout le monde. L'esprit de contradiction n'était pas un vice chez lui ; c'est l'essence même de sa vie, lui qui voulait sans cesse donner tort la mort – simplement parce ce qu'à la fin, elle a toujours raison. Au fond de lui, la voix assidue, persifleuse de l'ironie continuait à se moquer du monde, et avec elle le désir continué de ne pas se conformer à ce qu'on prévoyait. Laisser à la mort le dernier mot ? Plutôt souffrir éternellement ! Mais Edward ne souffrait pas.

Au contraire, par cette belle matinée d'été, il se sentait fort, prêt à contredire toute l'humanité s'il le fallait : le vent lui paraissait incarner au plus haut point son idéal, lui qui soufflait où il voulait sans se soucier des murs ni des frontières, et se plaisait à démentir ceux qui voulaient prévoir sa course. Non, on ne mettrait pas de fleurs sur sa tombe, ajouta-t-il en arrachant la longue tige d'une rose trémière – c'était aussi son emblème, cette plante : rapportée d'orient par les croisés, quasiment increvable, adaptée à tous les climats, on en trouvait toujours devant sa porte quand on croyait s'en être débarrassé. La longue tige du « bâton de Jacob » au poing comme une aigle romaine, il jeta un dernier regard aux flots que le vent frappait par instants pour en faire jaillir des sanglots d'écume, et s'en retourna vers le village d'un air de monter au feu : maintenant, tout irait bien.

* * *

Parfois, cela fait du bien d'écrire un drabble pas subtil du tout.


	50. Not Dark Yet

**Not Dark Yet** (Bob Dylan) :

- Edward, il est tard ! Il faut rentrer !

La voix résonne un moment dans les vallons humides de Resembool où l'ombre tombe ; quelques secondes plus tard, une autre voix, depuis le coeur de l'obscurité, lui répond en hâte.

- Mais il ne fait pas encore noir !

Les montagnes ont déjà entendu cet échange à plusieurs reprises ; seuls les interlocuteurs étaient différents, songe Edward.

Avec un peu d'imagination, il pourrait se croire _avant_ (comme si tout _avant_ n'était pas désormais banni de son existence), guidé par cette lumière inquiète qui vacille au loin, cette odeur de menthe et de lys dans l'air, et cette voix chaude qui le rappelle de peur qu'il s'égare dans la nuit...

Et l'espace d'un instant, il est de nouveau l'enfant qui jouait dehors, découvrait soudain que tout autour de lui était devenu noir sans qu'il eût fait attention, et prenait vite ses jambes à son cou vers la maison où on l'attendait ; aujourd'hui, on l'attend de même, et c'est avec le même plaisir qu'il fait durer ces derniers instants de marche, pieds nus dans l'herbe trempée.

Plein de cette confusion des temps et des lieux, Ed arrive à la porte de l'atelier : il s'est tant et si bien souvenu qu'il ne sait plus au juste s'il a onze, quinze ou vingt ans, si c'est Trisha ou Winry qui va lui ouvrir et lui dire anxieusement bonsoir, si le baiser qu'il va recevoir glissera sur sa joue ou sur ses lèvres...

Mais si c'est la mécanicienne qui l'entraîne à l'intérieur et le gronde affectueusement d'être sorti si longtemps, qui l'attire tout contre elle et dissipe par sa blondeur ses chagrins – si c'est bien elle, pour l'alchimiste, la tendresse a à jamais un parfum d'enfance.

* * *

C'était censé faire trois cents mots mais j'ai eu la flemme de recompter. Bon, voilà, c'est l'idée qui compte, quoi.


	51. No Surprises

**No Surprises **(Radiohead) :

Quand Edward surprend dans le regard de son frère un peu de la douceur de Trisha, et sur ses lèvres le sourire qu'elle arborait, quand il croise des soldats qui rentrent chez eux après des horreurs indicibles et lentement ferment leur cicatrices, quand, malgré les cratères, il voit refleurir les collines d'Ishbal, un sentiment étrange lui monte au cœur.

Il se souvient alors du cercle, de l'occulte et de l'alchimie, et, lentement, une idée mûrit dans son esprit, obsédante, douce-amère, contre l'évidence de laquelle il ne peut rien :

Le monde est ainsi fait que les choses changent, mais ne meurent pas.

* * *

Hé, c'est un drabble ! Quelle surprise !


	52. La ville s'endormait

**La ville s'endormait **(Jacques Brel) :

Blottie dans la vallée, Central s'endormait. La ville noire et or, d'où s'échappaient de minces colonnes de fumée, avait l'air d'un animal au repos, d'un fauve repu de sang qui s'abandonnait un instant, étrangement vulnérable.  
Bientôt, elle se réveillerait, et ce seraient de nouveau le bourdonnement des forges, le ronronnement des hauts fourneaux, le mugissement des sirènes dans les usines. Mais pour l'heure, la circulation dans ses grandes artères se tarissait peu peu, les passants se faisaient rares ; tout succombait à la léthargie nocturne.

Pour une nuit, le monde n'avait plus à trembler devant ce lion de pierre et d'acier.

* * *

Une comparaison peu près aussi subtile qu'une brique dans la gueule.

**PS tardif :** Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il y avait plein de "à" qui manquaient, _por que_ fanfiction . net et mon nouveau traitement de texte ne s'entendent pas bien. A priori, tout est maintenant corrigé ! :)


	53. Child Psychology

**Child Psychology** (Black Box Recorder) :

"Fermez les yeux, dit le psychologue, et détendez-vous."

Edward, allongé sur le divan, relâcha ses muscles jusqu'à ce qu'il se sentît flotter, comme suspendu entre deux eaux.

"Faites le vide dans votre esprit. Chassez toutes les pensées superflues.

Oubliez les bruits extérieurs ; laissez votre corps s'alourdir et s'enfoncer.

Concentrez-vous sur votre respiration."

Ed, plongé dans une obscurité apaisante, n'entendait plus que la voix profonde du thérapeute ; son corps était tout fait immobile.

"Bien. Maintenant, que voyez-vous ?

- Des cercles. Des cercles partout !"

Il y eut un instant de silence complet.

"Je déteste les alchimistes."

* * *

Parce que bon, soyons sérieux, un gouvernement digne de ce nom ferait plutôt examiner deux gosses qui ont essayé de ressusciter leur mère par un psy au lieu de leur donner un diplôme d'Etat.


	54. Shore Leave

**Shore Leave **(Tom Waits) :

Quand tout fut fini, quand tous les torts eurent été redressés et tous les crimes punis, Edward rentra chez lui. Il vit le soleil et la lune se poursuivre dans les montagnes, les bergers guider au printemps leurs troupeaux vers d'autres prairies, et en automne les arbres rougir et se dépouiller de leurs feuilles. Il vit les premières neiges recouvrir et transir le monde ; il vit s'ouvrir les premières marguerites, les premiers lilas. Il vit s'accumuler les années de paix comme le sable d'une dune. Alors, sentant monter au fond de lui un appel irrésistible, il repartit à l'aventure.


	55. Somebody That I Used to Know

**Somebody That I Used to Know** (Elliott Smith) :

Roy descendait la grande avenue en direction du palais, lorsqu'il vit sur le trottoir opposé une silhouette familière. Malgré la brume et l'heure tardive, malgré les grands platanes dont les troncs lépreux lui masquaient la vue à intervalles réguliers, et malgré sa grande fatigue qu'aggravait un début d'ivresse, il était presque certain qu'il s'agissait de Maes Hughes.

C'étaient la même démarche nonchalante, la même attitude de chat errant qui vous suit de loin, le même uniforme froissé qu'avant sa mort. Entre les bourrasques de vent, Roy l'entendait même fredonner.

Comme en rêve, le général se vit adresser un petit signe de connivence à son subordonné, et, à travers le brouillard, crut distinguer un sourire en guise de réponse.

Un instant plus tard, tout avait disparu.

Riza, qui marchait à son bras, surprit son agitation.

« Qu'est-ce que qui se passe ?

- Oh, rien. J'ai cru voir quelqu'un que j'ai bien connu. »

* * *

Cette semaine, j'essaie 150 mots, pour voir.

(Les enfants, ne buvez pas d'alcool ; ça fait voir des gens morts.)


	56. True Confessions

**True Confessions** (RJD2) :

Greed rentra dans l'église, et fut tout de suite assailli par une puissante odeur d'encens.

Au-dessus de lui, la voûte grise — de chaque côté, les piliers énormes — et, face à lui, au-delà des travées et de leurs bancs, le vieil autel de pierre aux coins adoucis par le temps — tout ici paraissait appartenir à un autre monde, sur lequel son ambition, peut-être, n'avait pas prise.

C'est alors qu'il perçut, venant d'un des bas-côtés, un murmure incessant, infime, mais distinct dans le silence de la nef vide. En s'approchant, il vit que dans un confessionnal de bois verni, un prêtre —presque un vieillard— récitait un chapelet.

Et Greed, soudain, envia son calme, son détachement, son abandon apparent des choses de ce monde.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait posséder, il le brisait.

Il s'assit de l'autre côté de la grille en fonte avec un sourire sinistre.

« Mon père, dit-il, j'ai péché... »

* * *

Prière d'insérer dans ce drabble la religion de votre choix.


	57. Five Years Time

**Five Years Time** (Noah and the Whale):

Cela fait déjà cinq ans. Edward a du mal à y croire, mais le calendrier ne ment pas : cinq ans depuis la défaites des homoncules, cinq ans depuis ses fiançailles, cinq ans depuis que son frère a enfin quitté son corps d'acier. Cinq ans, aussi, depuis la disparition de son père… Tandis qu'il contemple le paysage hivernal depuis l'atelier de Pinako, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si ces souvenirs s'effaceront un jour, petit à petit, comme le village au loin qu'a recouvert la neige — mais tout au fond de lui, il sait qu'il n'oubliera jamais.

* * *

Et comme ça fait deux millions d'années que je n'ai pas mis à jour, c'est, genre, vachement approprié. Nächtens mehr !


	58. Two of Us

**Two of Us **(The Beatles) :

"Synergie, lut Al. Comportement d'un système qui ne peut être prédit par celui des éléments qui le composent. Par extension, idée que le tout est supérieur à la somme des parties."

Les deux garçons étaient étendus en plein soleil devant l'atelier de Pinako ; le cadet compulsait un gros livre relié d'or, cadeau d'Hohenheim. La page qu'il venait de lire avait été cornée, comme si elle avait revêtu une importance particulière pour leur père.

"Mais encore ?  
- Hé bien, deux frères forment un système, non ? Un tout ?"

Ed bailla, s'étira, et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa main droite, comme surpris de la trouver de chair et de sang plutôt que de métal.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il réalisa à quel point il était incroyable que deux enfants eussent tenté une transmutation humaine, passé par deux fois la Porte, et récupéré les corps qu'elle leur avait volés - et surtout, qu'ils l'eussent fait ensemble.

Il commençait à comprendre la raison pour laquelle son père leur avait offert ce livre.


	59. Ballad of a Thin Man

**Ballad of a Thin Man **(Bob Dylan):

Riza regarde Roy et voit pour la première fois à quel point il a maigri. Ses joues sont émaciées, son teint diaphane, ses yeux cernés de noir. Il flotte dans la veste d'uniforme, taillée sur mesure un an plus tôt.

Elle réalise à quel point le combat qu'ils mènent a dû être éprouvant pour lui — ce que chaque nuit blanche, chaque mort évitée de justesse, chaque blessure a dû lui coûter.

Mais il y a quelque chose dans les yeux fiévreux du colonel qui lui dit que même s'il devait en mourir, il ne s'arrêterait pas, et tandis qu'elle pose la main sur son épaule, elle sait qu'elle le suivra jusqu'à la fin.


	60. Idylls of the King

**Idylls of the King** (The Mountain Goats)**:**

Le soir tombe sur la salle du conseil. Les ministres sont partis depuis longtemps il n'en reste que des vestiges — un cendrier plein de mégots de cigare, une carte stratégique constellée d'épingles, une légère odeur de bourbon.

Bradley est seul.

La lumière glauque du couchant lui donne l'impression d'être dans un de ces mausolées immenses où Xerxès enterrait ses rois, et lui-même se sent vieux — si vieux que sa colère même s'efface et laisse place à l'ennui.

Il lui semble qu'il a occupé ce trône pendant cent ans ; et tandis qu'une fine pluie de mai fait frissonner les jardins du palais, il commence à comprendre l'insignifiance de son pouvoir.


	61. Cry Me a River

**Cry Me a River** (Julie London):

Following the topping of the Fuehrer's regime, his former officers went to court to answer for their crimes—and while few were executed, life imprisonment wasn't quite what they had planned for their retirement.

Among the witnesses for the prosecution was Roy Mustang—a lean, pale, weary shadow of his former self. But for all his exhaustion, the rage and the contempt in his eyes still made the fiercest of Bradley's lieutenants shiver.

When confronted with them, he didn't falter.

"We were only following orders," they would say. "If it hadn't been us, somebody else would have done it."

"But you did it anyway," Mustang would answer. "So cry me a river."

* * *

Oh my, a drabble in English. How quaint!


	62. Heaven Can Wait

**Heaven Can Wait** (Charlotte Gainsbourg):

Au moment où Bradley transperça Buccaneer, l'envie lui vint de s'étendre là et de se laisser mourir.

Il sentit son échine se courber, le froid envahir ses membres, et sa volonté de fer fléchir enfin. Le contact du sable tiède contre sa joue avait quelque chose de réconfortant, de même que l'obscurité qui l'entourait petit à petit. Pour la première fois, il était en paix.

Mais un éclair parcourut son corps, et il se releva : du coin de l'œil, il avait vu le regard arrogant de Wrath.

Le repos éternel pouvait attendre encore un peu.


	63. I Don't Wanna Grow Up

**I Don't Wanna Grow Up** (Tom Waits):

Parfois, Edward avait un sentiment bizarre à l'idée de reprendre le cours longtemps interrompu de sa croissance. Il était resté tellement longtemps au ras du sol que cela avait fini par faire partie de son identité. Il ne s'habituerait jamais, pensait-il, à baisser la tête en passant la porte de l'atelier, et à regarder son frère de haut — littéralement. Quand il pouvait atteindre l'étagère supérieure de sa bibliothèque sans se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, il avait l'impression de transgresser une loi fondamentale de l'Univers.

Mais il se souvenait toujours qu'être à la hauteur des lèvres de Winry justifie bien des inconvénients.

* * *

In no way inspired by personal experience (though maybe a little after all)


End file.
